


The False and Their Fall

by schrodingers__cat



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a cool ending, Callum is a good brother, Ezran is taking his birthright, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kind of a songfic, Lord Vitamin Really Sucks, One Shot, POV Outsider, Poetic, Post-Canon, Rayla’s a badass (as usual), Revenge, Years Later, it’s only an au because it’ll never happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers__cat/pseuds/schrodingers__cat
Summary: Years pass, and everything has changed but Katolis- but home. It’s still held in the claws of a killer, a soulstealer, masking himself with the livery of the righteous.The Dragon Trio returns.Justice will not be denied.





	The False and Their Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The False Knight On The Road by the Fleet Foxes

_Where do you go so late, said the knight on the road_  
_I’m going to meet my God, said the child as he stood_

The boy was small. Dark skin, dark hair, but his eyes were like sapphires. Like his mother’s. The little freckles on his face only served the facade of innocence. His name meant Helper, and a helper he was, to the forest, to its creatures, to the desert, the ocean, the sky, to the chosen ones. He snared you with a look, they said. They said he was wiser than all the kings before him, and they said he was more dangerous than the entire Crownguard. 

You didn’t know why. He looked like a child. 

He’s leading the very forces of nature on a march for blood.  
You know, now.

_And he stood, and he stood, and it was well that he stood_  
_I’m going to meet my God, said the child as he stood_

He returned to a castle that belonged to him now. It once belonged to the Falcon, but the Falcon was dead. He wasn’t killed by the Moon, he was killed by the Darkness that infested his castle. The Helper was a King, now. He brought with him the wrath of six magicks and five kingdoms, and they were prepared to wreak havoc in his name. 

He smiled sweetly. 

The white dragon behind him screamed in fury.

_How will you go by land, said the knight on the road_  
_With a strong staff in my hand, said the child as he stood_

This boy was taller. Older, not wiser, and yet… he had something about him. Something cold, and electric. Dark hair, green eyes like the forest he’d learned from, his eyes angled just enough, his ears pointed just enough, his eyes just bright enough to make someone who looked too close question. He was the Falcon’s son, but also the Sky’s son, and the Warrior’s son. Defender, Protector, they called him. Artist. Creator. 

Storm-Bringer. 

_And he stood, and he stood, and it was well that he stood_  
_With a strong staff in my hand, said the child as he stood_

He stood behind the smaller one. He joked, but he didn’t smile, and when he walked past you in the city you swore you heard thunder. Dead and alive again, the Mongrel who died for the Pure One and would do it again in a heartbeat, taking everyone with him. Someone heard a rumor that if he drew your visage it captured your soul, and you’d be swirled into his storm forever. 

He didn’t dispute it. 

The boy walking before him looked back and grinned. He grinned back. 

_How will you go by sea, said the knight on the road_  
_With a good boat underneath, said the child as he stood_

In the shadow of the Princes, there was a girl. A terrible creature unlike any they’d ever seen, you’d hear the townsfolk whisper. She could make you believe any lie with her moonmagic, they said. She could slice you to ribbons with her silver blades, and braid your jewelry into her hair. Her teeth were sharp, her knives were sharper, and worst of all, you could barely even see her. 

She emerged from the forest like she belonged to it. 

Although, they all supposed, so did the Princes. 

The girl’s blades were stained red. She had a scar on her wrist. It looked like a burn. She smelled like berries and rain and blood. 

_And he stood, and he stood, and it was well that he stood_  
_With a good boat underneath, said the child as he stood_

Strange, how she smiled at the boys she didn’t look older than, how they smiled back. Like they knew each other. Like they were friends. Like the forest entangled them together into a single entity and untangled them with pieces mixed in in different places. Her eyes were lavender, her hair was white.  
The violet under her eyes looked like tear-stains.  
The forest leaned toward her as she left it. The rays of the moon gathered above her and seeped into her skin.  
She vanished, lavender eyes the last to be seen, like lanterns.

They said she was different from the other Moon-People. 

They said that was what made her so terrifying. 

_I think I hear a bell, said the knight on the road_  
_It’s ringing you to hell, said the child as he stood_

The townsfolk drew back in fear. It had been years. Years since they’d seen their Princes, years since the Falcon lost his wings and joined his queen. They’d assumed death. The golden-haired Crownguard had told them so.  
Yet here they were, with the forest in tow and a dragon, a white dragon, the biggest they’d ever seen, with a storm on his wings and lightning in his breath. He affectionately nuzzled the littlest boy.  
Where is the the Lord, asked the blue-eyed child. He’s taken what’s rightfully mine, and done what is wrong. He shot the Falcon from the sky, he tried to take what was most precious to me and mine from us. Life. Where is he?  
The castle, they told him. Your home.  
They didn’t know if they should be relieved or terrified that their child-king had come to seek his vengeance. 

_And he stood and, he stood, and it was well that he stood_  
_It’s ringing you to hell, said the child as he stood_

Lords aren’t meant to rule. That role should be saved for the trueborn Kings and Queens.

Exile makes the strong stronger, don’t you know?

The Dark Lord trembled.

Is it death you fear? Inhuman violet eyes.  
Is it pain? Stormy green, furious and grieving.  
Is it me? Crystalline blue. His face was too young for his words. 

They fed him to their dragon.

_Where do you go so late, said the knight on the road_  
_I’m going to meet my God, said the child as he stood_

Take heed, said the dying Falcon, long ago. Take heed- the light will return to my home. My children will return on the wings of a thunderhead. 

_And he stood, and he stood, and it was well that he stood_

Justice will not be denied. 

_I’m going to meet my God, said the child as he stood_

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, if it was a bit confusing, it's the eggang returning from several years in exile from Katolis trying to bring peace to the realms. This is after they've technically succeeded, but Viren has taken over Katolis, and kept the kingdom in the dark like the oppressive tyrant he is. The trio is essentially led by Ezran to restore the rightful ruler to the throne (him) and get rid of Viren, avenging Harrow along the way, but I imagined that after years experiencing magic and bonding with Zym and nature itself, there were bound to be a few changes to their selves. Nothing bad, at least to them, but from the view of a simple townsperson they'd seem pretty frightening, yeah?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are not necessary, but appreciated! Love ya!


End file.
